Froggy The Mechanic
by FrozenXIII'sFire
Summary: Tails is having problems with his new invention,so it's up to Froggy and Norton to fix it! Oneshot starring Froggy. Please provide feedback so I can make it better.UPDATED. More detail has been added thanks to reviewers.


Froggy the Mechanic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related. And I don't care what anyone says. Big is the best character in the Sonic Universe!**

Tails was on a walk through the forest around his lab. He was having troubles solving the problems of his most recent device, The Speed Star. A car Sonic wanted for some reason. After many errors, he decided to get out and give himself a break. Though it wasn't helping since he was still trying to fix it in his head.

A hum was heard when he passed a calm stream. He looked over and saw my friend, Big, fishing as usual and humming a cheery tune. He was always happy when I was there with him. The fox wasn't paying much attention, though.

"Hey, look! It's Tails!" I said, but all that came out was a series of "ribbits".

He looked over to the fox and waved with a huge smile.

"Hiya Tails!" He said, but Tails was too busy thinking to even notice.

"He seems sad. Why don't you help him out, Buddy?" My large friend asked me. I was happy to oblige.

I hopped over to the now pacing mechanic and started trying to talk to him.

"What's wrong Tails?" I croaked, literally. Unfortunately he didn't understand me like Big did.

"Oh. Hi Froggy. " He said, looking down at me. He then glanced back up at who knows what and went back to pacing.

Being very determined, I decided to get to the bottom of things. I hopped towards his workshop because, knowing Tails, the reason he was sad is because he was having difficulties with a machine or something like that.

Along the way, I found my friend Norton sitting on a rock, asleep.

"Hey, Norton!" I called out, waking him from his nap.

"Huh? Oh, Hi..." The speckled frog ribbited, still drowsy. He liked to sleep a lot.

"I need help with something!" I called.

"Oh, sure!" Norton wasn't very bright, but very eager to help. He quickly got to his feet and hopped down beside me.

Together, we hopped out of the Mystic Jungle, towards the workshop of the fox.

* * *

"I don't get it." Norton croaked while looking at a big manual.

I hopped around the vehicle looking for something that might indicate a problem. The whole building reeked of gasoline and oil, so my sense of smell didn't help. When I got to the engine, there was a little sticky note that gave me my answer.

"Need stronger fuel…" It said.

"Did you find something?" Norton called, tired of reading. He was eager to help, but also very lazy.

"Yup." I replied. "It says we need stronger fuel."

"Where are we gonna get that?" He asked.

I jumped onto the hood of the car and started to think. Higher places helped my thinking process for some reason. I thought for a few minutes when that small rabbit, Cream, accompanied by her Chao friend, Cheese, ran by the window.

"Come on Cheese! Let's get more of the green jelly you like so much!" Cream called to her friend.

"That's weird." I thought to myself. "Where are you going to find jelly in the ruins?" Then it hit me.

"Chao!" It replied to its friend, cheerfully.

Of course! Why didn't I think of that? That Green Jelly all the Chao talked about. Apparently, it's full of energy from that thing that tried to eat me. Chaos, I think it was called.

"Norton! Help me get a jar!" I croaked while hopping up onto Tails' cluttered desk. Worksheets and schematics everywhere, a few extra screws, even a microscope! There was an empty jar piled underneath some papers. Together, we picked up the jar on top of our backs and hopped out through the doorway, so not to break the jar.

"Where are we going?" Norton asked, confused.

"That way!" I replied, using my tail to point east, like that chao, Chocola, told me. We started to hop in that direction, being very careful as to not break the jar in any way.

* * *

Half an hour later, we arrived at a strange green pond. You could feel the energy emanating from it. We put the jar down and hopped over to the pond. Many Chao were eating its contents, while Cream was filling a bottle with the Jelly.

"I'm gonna ask Cream for help." I told my friend while grabbing the jar with my mouth. It was really really heavy for someone my size.

"OK. I'll wait here then." He replied. That lazy frog.

I pulled it over to Cream,with lots of effort, hoping that she would be able to use the jar, since me and Norton were too small to fill it up. As well as not having hands that could hold things.

"Cream! Can you help me out?" I asked in a series of croaks. I wasn't sure if she heard me or knew what I needed.

She looked down at me and smiled. Then, her attention swayed to our jar.

"Oh, hi ! Do you want some jelly too?" She asked. I nodded my head in reply.

She picked me up very gently in one hand and the jar in the other and walked over to the pool. She leaned down with the jar and filled it to the rim. She then put me down beside Norton along with the jar.

"Be careful now!" I don't want you two getting hurt." She said, still smiling. We jumped up and ribbited as a sign of thanks, picked up the jar, and headed on our way. Our mission was complete.

* * *

Tails got back to the workshop after his very long walk and walked into his office space to figure out his problem. When he went to sit down, he noticed a jar with a glowing liquid sitting in the middle of his desk. Using one of his many machines, he tested the concoction and when the results came back, he realized it was exactly what he needed for the Speed Star. He picked up the jar and gazed at it's contents.

"Who brought this here?" He thought to himself, when a small sheet of paper fell off the bottom of the jar. He picked it up and read what was written.

"You're Welcome!" Signed Froggy and Norton.

Now Tails was very confused.

* * *

"That's some adventure you had, Froggy!" Big said, sitting in his hammock after listening to my story. That's another reason we were buddies, he knew what I was telling him. After laying down for a while, he looked up at the setting sun.

"It's almost dinner time!" He said. He rushed into his hut and started to cook.

I hopped up onto my favourite rock for eating and started waiting for flies.I turned around and looked at my now black tail.

"Now how am I supposed to get this ink off?" I croaked.

**And that is all. Please Read and Review! It would help to get some Feedback!**


End file.
